Oliver's Dilemma
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Oliver's Oops". Oliver tries to act normally around his two best friends now that he knows they are lovers. Oliver act normal? Please! Rated T for sexual situations and language. Liley.


Oliver's Dilemma by patricia51

(Sequel to my story "Oliver's Oops". It probably should be read first. Oliver tries to act normally around his two best friends now that he knows they are lovers. Oliver act normal? Please! Rated T for sexual situations and language. Liley.)

Oliver Oken had figured out the exact meaning of the phrase "Can't decide whether to shit or go blind." Of course if something he had been told by well meaning Sunday school teachers were true he was going to go blind very soon; not because he couldn't make a decision but because he couldn't get a certain image out of his mind.

But what teenaged boy could get the memory of two attractive, no, down right sexy, girls out of his mind? Especially as he had seen them the other day? He had often had some incredibly detailed dreams of being with Miley or Lilly or both of them together. Of course that "together" dream had involved him being the center of the two girls rather than just watching the pair of them make love to each other.

Oliver blushed. Even the slightest thought about what he had seen in Miley's bedroom was enough to make him light-headed. He could argue that he was lucky. Not too many teenage boys get the opportunity to see two slender, graceful and best of all nude girls of his own age entangled with each other. And he was willing to bet that the scene he had observed was not the first time his best friends had been together.

There was a bit of sadness in his thoughts. It could be that Miley and Lilly were just experimenting or something. But no, the odds were pretty well stacked towards the duo being lovers. Real lovers, not just two girls who had sex with each other. That meant his dreams of being with one or the other of them were pretty well shot.

Damn, he was getting dizzy again. Maybe he had better sit down. He did and then put his head between his knees to get the blood flowing back there.

It was while he was sitting like that a familiar voice said "Oliver? Are you all right?"

He looked up to see a very familiar pair of eyes looking at him with concern.

"Ah, hi Miley."

"Are you okay?' his friend repeated.

"Oh, yes, thank you. My breakfast must not be agreeing with me."

"Well, come on, get up and let's head for school. I'm on my way to pick up Lilly."

Oliver had started to stand up but as soon as Miley mentioned Lilly the blood left his brain again. He struggled to his feet, determinedly trying to banish both the image that had immediately reappeared in his mind and the fairly blatant reaction of his body to that image. He nearly groaned as his eyes dropped just for a moment and took in Miley's blouse. He didn't see the blouse or the bra that was concealed under the bright colors. What he saw was the pair of small firm breasts he had seen that fateful day.

He managed to muffle his groan, instead concentrating on Miley's bright chatter as they walked to the Truscott house. Lilly was standing on the porch. Oliver's heightened awareness saw the flash of happiness that danced across the skateboard girl's face when she saw them. He knew it wasn't because of him.

Lilly hopped down the porch steps and joined them. He did his best to contribute to the conversation as they headed off. It wasn't easy. Lilly was wearing shorts. The occasionally hyperactive girl kept bounding ahead of him and Miley and he kept having to tear his eyes from her legs. The final straw came as she bounded up the stairs at school. The shorts disappeared in his mind as Lilly's slender legs flexed and once more he saw nothing but them bare all the way to the taut bottom he had watched rising and falling as she lay on top of Miley that afternoon.

This time he actually DID moan. Was he going to spend the rest of the year or the rest of his life, whichever came first, seeing his two friends both nude and having sex? It just couldn't get any worse.

Of course it immediately did. Hearing his groan Miley rapidly explained to Lilly that he was not feeling good. Lilly instantly laid her forearm on his forehead looking for a fever while Miley checked his pulse. Only a couple of days ago he would have reveled in the attention. Now it just made his mind replay the scene in Miley's bedroom over and over.

Finding nothing wrong the girls drug Oliver the rest of the way up the stairs and into the school. They split up and headed for class. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, I will remain in control of myself. Miley and Lilly are my friends and I have to stop thinking about them like, well, like THAT."

It was easier said than done as Oliver had enjoyed many fantasies involving Miley or Lilly. But he persevered as best as he could. Things didn't get back to normal but as the days passed he found he could hang with his two pals without embarrassing himself. Too much anyway. He thought.

Now that Oliver knew about his friends being lovers the little things he had overlooked or simply not noticed before became crystal clear. The little touches that Miley and Lilly were always exchanging, those touches lasting longer than ones between "just friends". The way their fingers lingered together when their hands brushed. He bet that if they could the duo would be walking hand in hand.

Then there were the not so subtle signs. Twice he happened on the pair while they were kissing. Once he came upon them back of the auditorium and realized that both girls looked flustered and that Miley's blouse had buttons in the wrong holes, something that had not been true when they had eaten lunch together. And Lilly appeared to be wearing most of Miley's lip gloss.

During the weeks that followed his discovery Oliver thought he had got back on a fairly even keel. So he was surprised when one Saturday afternoon a call asked him to come over the Miley's house. When he did he was met by her and Lilly who took him up to the bedroom where he had accidentally witnessed them.

"Sit down Oliver." commanded Miley

"What's going on?"

"This," Lilly said firmly, "Is an intervention."

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that you have been acting weirder than usual lately Oliver and we want to know why. You have been jumpy and blushed at the darndest times. You have been distracted and suddenly bolted from the room where we were all sitting for no reason anyone knows. Joannie," Miley shuddered at the mention of his girlfriend's name, "has been worried about you too."

Lilly chimed in, touching Oliver's arm as she did. "is it something we've done?" Her eyes showed genuine puzzlement.

"Oh GOD," he thought. How do you phrase it? "Well I saw the two of you making love and ever since then every time I see or think of either of you I start freaking out in more ways than one." Now he knew the meaning of another phrase "On the horns of a dilemma." Was there any correct answer to this? He didn't want to thought of as some kind of voyeur pervert but more important he didn't want to lose his two best friends. But what COULD he tell them? And he had to tell them something.

"What is it Oliver?" asked a puzzled Miley. "You're doing it again right now. You're freaking out and you're our friend and we want you to knock it off."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Okay. When all else fails I guess you tell the truth."

"That would be nice," noted Lilly. "Seriously," she added as she took his hand. "No matter what it is we'll help you through it." Miley nodded agreement.

"You might not think that way in two seconds," thought Oliver. Mustering his courage he whispered two words.

"I know."

"You know? You know what?" Lilly's brow furrowed as she struggled to make sense of what he had said.

Not so Miley. Whether it was meeting Oliver's eyes or something else, realization was dawning in the singer's eyes.

"Oh GOD," she whispered in a voice even softer than Oliver's had been.

"Whatttttttttttttt?" demanded Lilly.

"Lilly, he KNOWS."

A look of comprehension spread over the other girl's face. "oh God, oh God, oh God." She turned back to Oliver. "How? When?"

"Two weeks ago." Oliver went on to explain how he had heard the noises from Miley's bedroom and what he had seen when he investigated. "I didn't mean to peek on you two, I swear it. I was just unsure about what was going on but at the same time I didn't want to just burst in or startle you. And I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't want you to feel all strange around me."

"So this why you have been acting all weird." Miley stated. Oliver simply nodded.

"How much did you..." started Lilly only to cut herself off. "Never mind, I don't want you to answer that."

"Too much," Oliver said gloomily.

"I said 'Don't answer that'."

The trio sat in silence for a while until Miley roused herself.

"Oliver, you said it made, makes, you feel all weird about what you saw. Does that mean you feel all weird about us? Do you think that Lilly and I being together is weird?"

"Yea, but not in the way you're thinking. I mean," Oliver blushed, "When I think about it I get, well, ummm, you know..."

Now Miley and Lilly blushed together. Oliver hastened on.

"But it doesn't change how I feel about you two. You're still my best friends. And I don't think you are 'weird' being together. It was just a surprise, you know."

"You didn't, ahhh, tell anyone about it, did you?" asked Lilly rather diffidently.

"You know I would never do that," he replied instantly. "Not Joannie, not anyone."

"Yea, I know," the surfer girl said. "You're not that kind of person. You stick by your friends."

The trio talked the afternoon away. All three of them were more relived than anything else to have the situation out in the open, at least among the three of them. The most important thing was that they were all in agreement that the last thing any of them wanted was to lose the friendship the three of them had formed over the years. The girls were also happy that Oliver, other than the usual male reaction, was perfectly willing to accept the relationship between them. Lilly promised to smack Oliver when and if she ever saw his mind drifting "that way". Oliver suggested a "Do-not-disturb" sign or that they at least lock the bedroom door. Hugs were exchanged and only once did Miley tell Oliver to watch his hands.

A few weeks later Oliver checked his watch impatiently. Where were they? They had decided to meet at the gym, after school where Lilly was going to help Miley work on her routine to get back on the cheerleading squad. They were thirty minutes late and the whole place was completely empty now. He finally headed down towards the girl's locker room. Turning a corner to the alcove entrance he back-pedaled quickly and quietly.

As he tiptoed away he thought of what he had just seen. Lilly was on her toes, her arms over her head and her body bowed. Miley was kneeling in front of her. Lilly's letter sweater was pulled up and Miley was kissing the surfer girl's tummy. Oliver sighed.

"Here we go again."

(The End) 


End file.
